


Burn My Skin

by Rayhinon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayhinon/pseuds/Rayhinon
Summary: “I felt you,” Ben states simply, urged on by her blown-out pupils, “but you knew that.”





	Burn My Skin

The bond is thrown open in the midst of her bare and writhing in her too-hot sheets, her thighs putting pressure where she wanted it most - she didn’t know what she wanted, but it was near, tense and heavy and looming over her, but it was a fleeting feeling that left her frustrated and breathless. Her heart was a quick, staccato beat under her breast, and then - and then he was _there_.

 

“ _Ben_ ,” she gasps, having enough dignity left to pull her breasts out of sight but a small voice dares her to leave her legs in view, and so she does.

 

He is kneeling at her bedside, his eyes conflicted and unsure; bare hands dipping into the folds of his pants, hair tousled. He looks like he sprang from his own bed, red lips parted, gut punched and winded by the sight of her before him, dimly lit from the viewport that takes up the wall of her room. His cock suddenly fattens a little, helplessly; he feels like an intruder, a voyeur, but Rey reacts negatively to that thought, feeling it through the bond that ties them together. In some ways, she supposes she is disgusted; but with herself, her helpless ache for him that subconsciously keeps her awake.

 

“I felt you,” Ben states simply, urged on by her blown-out pupils, “but you knew that.” And, Maker help her, she did, and she nearly chokes on her shame.

 

“Join me,” she murmurs, and he bows to her soft command, his torso twitching when she reaches for him as he pulls himself onto her bed. Like everything he does, the movement is purposeful, almost graceless, and he wastes no time in touching her. Fingertips meet warm, quivering flesh, and her eyes connect to his for a weighty moment. He sighs and shudders, pulling her closer, splaying her hand under his fingers until they are flush against his chest, her hand dwarfed by his. Rey feels his heart fluttering spasmodically, and he’s nearly as jumpy as a newborn fathier.

 

Rey is the first to move, slanting her lips against his chaste and inexperienced, pressing and parting his until they feel puffy and overused.

 

He pulls away to tuck her hair behind her ear, running a calloused thumb jaw to ear. She needily resists his affection, wanting something more, and her girlish exhale causes his gut to twist pleasantly at the sound. She’s so  _vulnerable_.

 

On a whim, he peels the cooling sheets from her waist, revealing the soft, muscled curves beneath, and he pulls her so she’s flush against him and free to move against him the way she wants.

 

The heat of her core burns him; sets his skin alight through the thin material of his pants and he pulls her astride his thigh where she steadies herself and tries to chase her high. His cock stretches and presses the front of his pants impatiently, going ignored while he roughly grabs her hips and _rocks_ her.

 

She huffs unsteadily, riding against his thigh with only one objective in mind until it plateaus and she can’t come like this. It’s not enough.

 

“Ben, _Ben_ , please, I need-”

 

Absentmindedly rutting against him, she pulls free of his hold on her. Her hands fumble with his waistband, dragging them down over the stiff bar of his erection until she’s able to settle herself on the thick of him, her lower lips parted along the ridge and soaking against his skin.

 

They both jump and groan at the feeling.

 

“That’s it, Rey, use me-” and he punctuates his words by grinding her against him, his hips bumping against hers almost roughly and imitatingsex.

 

Their bond hummed with their shared pleasure, and his cock spurted wetly against his navel.

 

“I want to be in you,” struggling to restrain himself, all clenched teeth and tensed muscle, he begs. “Please.”

 

She hisses her assent through her teeth, her sharp arousal nearly unpleasant beneath her navel. Rey wants him to stretch her open, make her _feel_ it.

 

As if she weighs nothing, he flips her onto her back, his grasp harsh against her hips. He doesn’t bother holding back.

 

Her mouth is captured in a near-bruising kiss, and Ben is suckling her tongue with his lips, letting it bump against his teeth and slick-slide against his own. It’s uncoordinated and heady, and he’s almost overbearing but she doesn’t want anything less.

 

The thick tip of his finger slides between her sopping private hair and against the tight nub at the heart of her, and she feels like she’s _so close_ to that unknown peak when he replaces his finger with the thicker head of his erection, his eyes glancing downward to guide himself in - it’s so easy, she’s so _wet_ , all for him - and the only sign that she’s in any discomfort is a pinch in the force. A thumb sneaks between them and distracts her swollen clit while he fucks himself into her, the bed creaking beneath the two of them. He teeths against her pulse point, an animalistic side of him wanting to mark her. All _his_. Her whimpers and breathy moans provoke him into making jarring and almost cruel thrusts, their hips slapping together obscenely as he chases his end. They don't have enough time.

 

Rey is greedy and pliant on his cock, her walls clenching and unclenching with a pulsing rhythm, her legs coming up to wrap tightly around the back of him. “I want to make you come so bad, Rey,” his own orgasm is building quickly inside him, and he gives her clit all the attention he can before he’s too far gone. Silky and tight, all for him, she's all _his_.

 

Ben’s eyes raise to look into hers, and they’re _black_ , blown out and agonized and he watches when her eyes go all unfocused before she squeezes them shut, gasping as her walls go all tight before going off and _flex-flex-flex_ ing against him. She drags him over the edge with her, pushing deep stripes of come into her cunt, pressing against her cervix. He drags his orgasm on for as long as he can, thrusting shallowly until his head clears. Soon enough, it’s too much, and Rey presses against the broad width of his chest until he moves to her side, his erection barely waning and still curled against his hip.

 

Rey drags herself over him, cat-like and sated, lips pressed against his cheek as she sleepily nudges her face into his. Her lips find his in an unhurried kiss.

 

Love pulses over their bond. Neither of them have to acknowledge it; it’s just there, and Rey is painfully aware of how strong Ben’s feeling is. He’s never been one to feel things in halves.

 

“Find me, Ben.” Lips press into his chest. Soft as the touch of a moth.

 

Knuckles drag along the bumps of her spine and up into her hair, gently smoothing it. She is bewitching.

 

Ben could never say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in well over a year. Bless SWTLJ for inspiring me to write about my favorite pairing.
> 
> Feel free to send me requests for Reylo and I might be able to do them! :)


End file.
